United Nations Space Command
he United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC was formed in the 22nd century, a time when remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. The UNSC served mainly as overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UNSC, the UN defeated communist and fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the Interplanetary War, which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the Interplanetary War brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united most of humanity's military forces by the end of the 22nd century. Prior to the Covenant attack on Harvest in 2525,[1] the UNSC was stretched across human space. The most urgent concern was to contain the spread of the Insurrectionists, colonists who wanted independence from the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC, more specifically, the UNSCDF, fought constant battles in a loosely-defined civil war known as the Insurrection. In an attempt to help end the long running war, the UEG commissioned the ORION Project (also known as SPARTAN-I project) and later the SPARTAN-II Program, which created elite super-soldiers to combat the separatists. When the Human-Covenant War began and the alien invaders began decimating the Outer Colonies, these Spartans became humanity's best hope against the technological superiority of the Empire. When the war began the UNSC, which had been mired in controversy, became humanity's greatest protector. This allowed the UNSC to override civilian rule and establish itself as humanity's primary government. Although the Unified Earth Government was more open to step down, the Colonial Administration Authority, the arm of the UEG ruling over the colonies, resisted the UNSC's rise to power, and was stripped of its influence.[2] By 2552 A.D., Earth was the last remaining major human bastion; and fell under attack by the Covenant forces. The Human-Covenant Warfinally came to an end after a UNSC and Covenant separatists force eliminated the Covenant leadership and destroyed the Flood threat. By the time the war began, humanity, and thus the UNSC, had reached Tier 3 of the Forerunner civilization rank system. Humanity's rank continued to rise due to the capture of Covenant technology and equipment, which was studied and adapted for human needs. The very best and cutting edge of UNSC equipment was supplied to the SPARTAN-II project. Human technology was innovative, rather than reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology. This meant humanity remained flexible in their technical expertise, despite being hundreds of years behind the Covenant. One such example of ingenuity was the energy shielding technology adapted and improved for use on the MJOLNIR armor. Branches Air Force The UNSC Air Force is a division of the UNSC Defense Force along with the UNSC Army, Navy, and Marine Corps. It serves as an aerial defense and support force. It is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel Army The UNSC Army '''is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force that is primarily responsible for land-based military operations. They typically serve as a garrison force on UEG-controlled colony worlds. Unlike the UNSC Marine Corps, which is frequently used in expeditionary operations across the galaxy in conjunction with the Navy, the Army is primarily implemented in ground combat operations and garrison duties. Colonial Militia The '''Colonial Militia is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force. They are tasked with safeguarding colonies when conventional UNSC forces are not present, and possibly to act as support and scout units. A colony's militia forces are trained by the UNSC under the Colonial Militia Training Program. Marine Corps The United Nations Space Command Marine Corps is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force, responsible for land-based military operations, using the mobility provided by the UNSC Navy to rapidly deliver forces. It is also responsible for the protection of UNSC Naval vessels and installations from attack. A rugged and diverse assortment of well-equipped and well-trained men and women, one of the Marine Corps's most notable conflicts was fighting a losing war against the Covenant's superior technology and numbers. Navy The UNSC Navy is the branch of the UNSC Defense Force responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they still operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat; orbital bombardment; the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines into combat. Spartan Spartan, also referred to as Spartan branch, is the fifth and newest branch of the United Nations Space Command, responsible for command of special operations undertaken by the Third and Fourth generations of augmented soldiers.This branch was established in the years following the apocalyptic Human-Covenant War on the orders of Admiral Margaret Parangosky, Commander-in-Chief, Naval Intelligence. Its activities across the galaxy are classified much like their predecessor organizations. Gallery Air Force.png|Air Force soldier preparing for action Army.png|Army Personal posing for a picture Marines.PNG|Marine Personal in direct action Navy.JPG|A NAvy Fleet preparing to defend a Planet